The main purpose of this research is to identify the proteins synthesized at synaptic sites in central neurones. The attention will be focused primary, although not exclusively on the proteins of the postsynaptic density (PSD). Two independent experimental approaches will be employed for the identification of the proteins synthesized at the synapse. First, it will be intended to purify and sequence the PSD proteins that are synthesized in synaptodendrosomes. On second place, it will be intended to isolate dendritic mRNA for the construction of a cDNA library which permits the obtention of predicted sequences for the proteins of interest. The identification of synaptically-synthesized proteins will allow the design of specific probes (antibodies or complementary nucleic acid probes) for the future evaluation of the role played by these proteins in synaptogenesis. In fact, the long term goal of our research is to discover strategies to enhance naturally-occurring growth and repair processes following central nervous tissue injury.